An A to Z Guide to Angel Lovin'
by mystic7194
Summary: I decided to do a short story for every letter of the alphabet with a Dean/Cas theme. contains slash and spoilers up to episode 5x02.
1. A, B, and C

An A to Z Guide to Angel Lovin'

AN: I've been super busy so I haven't posted anything in about a month and a half. However, my b-day is in one week so I decided to put together something as a present to myself. I decided to do a story for every letter of the alphabet with a Dean/Cas theme. I'll be posting a few letter per day as I count down to my birthday next Saturday (Oct. 10). So please be awesome and review. Thanks.

Angel -

Over the millennia Castiel had learned that there were a lot of "don'ts" associated with being an angel.

-Angels don't question orders.

-Angels don't disobey.

-Angels don't get close to the humans under their care.

-Angels don't feel.

-Angels don't love.

Cas had believed it all for centuries. Then he'd met Dean. Dean made him realize that it was bullshit.

Butt –

Castiel is fond of Dean's butt. He'd felt this was even before he had begun dating the hunter. He'd been fascinated by it since he pulled the other man from the pit. For some reason it just drove the angel crazy.

Currently, Dean is holed up in a motel room in Arizona. It's nearly December but that doesn't stop it from being insanely hot, even in the middle of the night. For that reason Dean had taken to sleeping naked. Castiel appears in the hunter's room for a reason but, the sight of Dean's naked butt in the moonlight makes him forget what it was. It's paler than the rest of Dean but, not as pale as you might think. It looks so firm. He can't help himself. He reaches out to touch it and finds that the skin is soft. He begins to run his hands over the alabaster flesh. Soon he is unable to resist kneeding the flesh beneath his hands.

"Cas," comes a half asleep groan from the hunter on the bed. "Stop being a tease and fuck me already." The angel smiles.

Castiel is very fond of Dean's butt.

Command-

"Command me Dean. Please. I don't know what to do."

Dean looks down at the ex-angel kneeling at his feet. He was dirty, his clothing was torn and he looked cold. He has given up everything that he knew for millennia because Dean asked him to. He'd gone from being a powerful warrior of God living in paradise to being a fragile human being without a home. He was lost and alone because he had blindly put his faith in Dean.

"Please tell me what to do Dean." It's the least Dean can do.

" Let's go get you cleaned up. Ok Cas? I'm going to take care of you."

An: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. D,E and F up tomorrow. Until next time : )


	2. D, E, and F

A/N: 6 days until my b-day! Here are entries D, E and F. These are a little longer and a little more smutty. Also F ignores revelations is season 5. Enjoy!

Dream-

It isn't the first time Dean has had a sex dream about Cas since the, admittedly sexy, angel rescued him from hell, it wasn't even the first time this week, but this time it feels different.

Not at first. At first it feels like most of Dean's dreams. Everything is a little fuzzy around the edges, all of the sensations slightly muted as if the inside of his head is stuffed with cotton. Also, if he thinks too hard about what is happening he can see cracks and inconsistencies in his little dream world but, that usually leads to him walking up so he tries not to think about it too much.

Dean is lying on some generic bed that could be from one of a hundred motel rooms with an unrealistically submissive Castiel wreathing beneath him. He is slowly thrusting into the angel's plaint body drawing from him noises that Dean hasn't heard anywhere outside of internet porn.

Without warning everything seems to sharpen. He feels another presence against his back. It's Cas. He looks down. Yep Cas is still there, amazingly hot and tight around Dean's cock. He looks over his shoulder. Cas is there too. He can feel the new Castiel's erection against his back. Dean doesn't understand how he came to be sandwiched between two horny naked Castiels but, he knows better than to question it.

New!Cas positions Dean's body until he can easily access the hunter's hole. New!Cas pushes two unexplainablely slick fingers into him, making him gasp. The fingers explore his insides, thrusting gently for a while before withdrawing. This being a dream, there's no real need for stretching.

New!Cas lines his nice not obscenely large cock up with Dean's hole and pushes in. The force of the thrusts propels Dean forward causing him to move inside Other!Castiel's body. There are a few minutes of frenzied, uncoordinated thrusting before they find a rhythm that works for all three of them. The duel sensations of having his cock buried inside one Cas while the other is buried inside him quickly brings Dean to an amazing orgasm.

Dean gives a strangled cry as he comes. The force propels him back to semi-wakefulness. The post-sex haze caused the hunter to miss the other being in the room completely until he speaks.

"Hello Dean, what were you dreaming about?"

Eat-

For Dean, taking Castiel out to eat is a practice in self-discipline.

Somehow everything he ordered seemed to have some sort of sauce with it be it salad dressing on chicken Caesar salad, barbeque sauce on ribs, a mix of ketchup and mustard on a hamburger, anything he ordered would inevitably come with some sort of condiment. Then, inevitably Cas would get just a bit of that sauce on his face, normally around his mouth. He never seemed to realize it was there, neither does Sam. Dean notices though. Sam will be talking to him about whatever touchy feely crap Sam likes to talk about and Dean won't hear any of it because he will be staring at the smear on Castiel's face while he imagines licking it off. It's a wonder his brain is able to keep enough control to stop him from living out his fantasy in front of the entire restaurant.

If by some miracle there isn't sauce covering Castiel's food then, in all likelihood it's shaped like a penis. Dean had been pleased to learn that Cas preferred his hot dog with just onions, no ketchup or mustard. He's thought that maybe he finally have a meal with the angel without spending the whole time hard as a rock.

Boy was he wrong. He'd never thought of hot dogs as sexual before but, watching Cas eat them changed all that. Now he couldn't even look at a hot dog without getting a hard on. That isn't the worst of it.

Straws were by far the worst. Cas makes the simple act of drinking his soda look so obscene (to Dean at least) that he's surprised they haven't been kicked out yet.

Thankfully, Dean's self-control pays off because when they get back to the motel room Castiel let him get rid any lingering sauce before showing him what it's like to be a straw.

Façade-

Castiel knows what Dean thinks of him. Dean thinks he's some sort of vanilla tax accountant that probably wouldn't know a hedonistic act if walked up and gave him a blowjob. Dean thinks he's some sort of blushing virgin that will have to have his hand held while Dean pops his cherry. Dean thinks that he's going to have to quote the bible and be completely appalled by the thought of doing something as dirty as having sex, especially with another man. He knows what Dean thinks.

Dean is wrong.

Castiel has been to some of the most hedonistic places in all of history (usually with Uriel right before they were reduced to ash). He had, on occasion, decided to experience some of the vices that these humans found so enticing. His superiors had never objected. As long as he followed orders, they would turn a blind eye to any other activities. He'd found his experiments pleasant enough. He'd become quite familiar with sin over the millennia.

That's why it sometimes made him chuckle when Dean bought his "good little angel" façade. He kept it up though. Castiel knew that if he came on too strong with the hunter, the boy would bolt like a frightened deer. So, he waits for Dean to make the first move.

When the time finally comes, it will be worth the wait.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. G, H and I should be up sometime tomorrow. Until then :)


	3. G, H, and I

A/N: 5 more days! Here's the next installment: G, H, and I. One of these is crack!fic. Skip I if you don't like crack!fic.

Guilt-

Castiel feels a lot of guilt. Normally he keeps it at bay by focusing on fighting demons and beating Lucifer but, it isn't always easy. It is often the worst at night. He sometimes tries to lie next to Dean as the man sleeps but, the inactivity will inevitably cause his thoughts will return to the guilt that slowly erodes away his spirit like acid.

He betrayed his kind. He threw away the family that he had been a part of for millennia like they were nothing. What did he have to show for it? He'd failed to stop Lucifer from rising. People and angels were dying because he had failed. Sometimes he couldn't help wondering exactly how many lives were on his head. He, even now, continues to disobey in order to help the Winchesters. They are trying to defeat Lucifer but, it seems as though they are Sisyphus stuck rolling that giant boulder up a hill. Every time they seem to be getting somewhere it all comes crashing down.

A hand on his shoulder startles the angel from his thoughts.

"Hey babe," Dean mutters quietly. Dean sympathizes with him. He's known guilt before. Dean will take him back to their bed and make him forget about the guilt again at least for while. Cas will follow quietly, thankful for the reprieve provided by his lover.

Hand-

Castiel admires Dean's hands. They fit the hunter so well. They are large without being oversized and slightly on the slim side. They are also sport their own slight tan. The calluses and scars only add to their overall attractiveness. They show how resilient Dean is, how much he has gone through in his relatively short life. Dean generally refuses to hold hands in public because, he isn't "some sort of chick" but, occasionally he would use the 'puppy dog eyes' that he had learned from Sam to get his way. He loved how Dean's strong hands wrapped around those of his vessel. It wasn't an act Dean partook in with many and because of that Catiel cherished Dean's hands.

And then of course there's what those hands do to him when they're alone…

Innuendo-

"Wanna lick my lollipop Cas?"

"I do not partake in sugary sweets Dean."

***

"Nice pants, Cas. Can I test the zipper?"

I have always worn these pants, Dean. They do not require testing."

"Hey Cas, let's play leap frog naked."

"Dean, we do not have time for games."

***

"Cas, do you wanna sleep with me?"

"I do not require rest Dean."

***

"Would you like to have sex with me Cas?"

"Yes I would Dean."

A/N: There you go folks. Please read and review. More tomorrow. Until then : )


	4. J, K, and L

A/N- Hello! 4 days until my b-day! Yay! My friens just game me the remastered CD of Abby Road. I love her to peices. Anyway, here are J, K, and L. J is sort of long. Sorry. It got away from me. I love it anyway.

Jail-.

The last thing Sam was expecting to do on the day after they had defeated Lucifer was get up at 5 am so that he could bail his brother and their angelic friend out of jail. Somehow that's what he found himself doing.

It all started the day before with an epic battle of good versus evil. The battle raged for hours but finally Dean, wielding a huge flaming sword, was able to decapitate Lucifer in one mighty stroke.

What had Dean's plans been now that he had beaten the Devil? Dean had dragged Sam and Castiel to the nearest bar her could find to celebrate. It was after 10 pm on a Tuesday night when they got there but, this being a college town; the far was still fairly crowded. Sam heads back home after a couple hours, a little before 1 am. Sam's pretty sure that Dean was somewhere around his sixth beer while Castiel was still nursing his second. When Sam left Dean was trying to convince Cas to do shots. Sam had staggered into bed and fallen asleep almost immediately, planning the sleep late into the next day.

That plan is ruined when he is awakened by the beeping of his cell phone. He glances at the clock next to the bed. It reads 5:13 in glowing red numbers. He mutters quiet curses as he searches for his phone.

"Hello?" he answers. His tone is sleepy with a hit of aggravation.

"Sam-ay!" Dean's too loud voice comes through the phone. Sam just barely stops himself from smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. It's way too early to deal with his drunk brother.

"Where are you Dean?" Sam asks, trying to keep his frustration under control. There's silence on the other end of the line. Damn it. Dean either doesn't know or can't remember. That's when Sam hears another voice in the background.

"Is that Samuel? May I talk to Samuel? I would like to talk to Samuel." Sam hears the phone being taken away from Dean. "Greetings, Samuel." Castiel's voice sounds almost normal except for a slight slur whenever he says Samuel. Oh great! He's wasted too. Before Sam can respond the phone is given back to Dean.

"Dean, can you call me back when you figure out where you are?" Sam asks Dean.

"I don't think so," Dean replies not volunteering any more information.

"Why not?" Sam asks just barely keeping himself from yelling.

"I think we're only allowed one phone call," Dean responds. It all clicks into place for Sam.

"Dean, are you in prison?" Sam gently asks.

"Oh yeah" Dean affirms. "We're in prison. Need you to come bail us out, pretty please."

"Fine" Sam says hanging up before Dean can respond.

The town is small so it's pretty easy to find the prison. There's an old sheriff sitting behind the desk, mostly asleep. Sam approaches him and inquires about his brother and Cas. There here. Dean must have been coherent enough at some point to give fake names because the FBI hasn't been called yet.

"What are they in for?" Sam can't help but ask. The sheriff read some stuff off a clip board.

"Public drunkenness, disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace and indecent exposure," Sam wasn't surprised by the first three items on the list but, the last one made him hesitate. 'Indecent exposure?' Dear God. Luckily they aren't under arrest. They just have to pay $4,000 fine. Sam pays with one of their credit cards (sorry Neil Hoffman). Then he's led to their holding cell.

The holding cell is pretty standard. There's three concrete walls, one wall of metal bars, a small window and a bench. Dean and Cas are the only ones in there. That's lucky because Castiel is completely naked, except for a pair of socks. Dean seems to have lost all of his own cloths but, somehow gained Castiel's coat to wrap around himself in the cold room. Dean is sprawled across the angel's lap and shoulders like some sort of blanket. Castiel was saying something quietly. Sam could just barely hear his deep voice but couldn't make out the words.

"Why are you guys naked?" Sam asks them sounding like a nagging parent. Cas looks down guiltily but, Dean is oblivious.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Sam just shakes his head and tries to lead them to the car. Getting the hunter and the angel to the car is like trying to herd cats. About a third of the way to the car Cas decided that Dean was too drunk to walk on his own; so he decided to try to carry him. He made it about four steps before Sam had to catch them both. It took Sam 10 minutes to convince Cas to put Dean down. It took another 20 minutes to get them to the car.

He pushes them into the back seat. They collapse together in a heap. Sam can't tell where one ends and the other begins. Dean begins a loud drunken rant about getting arrested which led to a rant about pie which somehow led to rant about AC/DC. The only time Dean paused was to allow Cas to put in his two cents. Sam tried to tune them out. He's almost home when he realizes that they've been quiet for awhile, suspiciously quiet. He checks on them in the rearview mirror. Dean is straddling Castiel and it looks like they are trying to eat each other's faces.

"Cut it out back there," he yells at them. They slowly break apart. He realizes that he sounds like his father.

Getting them into the hotel room is easier than getting them in the car, if only because they don't try to 'help'. He has to make two trips to half-carry half-drag each of them separately into the room. He deposits them on the bed closest to the door. They're out almost instantly.

Sam takes pleasure in thinking about the hangovers they'll have when they wake up.

Kneel-

Before he'd met Dean, Castiel had always associated kneeling with religion. It was about God. It was a way to show respect to his father. It was an act of prayer and worship.

Now he associated kneeling with a completely different kind of worship. He would kneel before his lover using his tongue, lips, and teeth to silently praise his lovers beautiful form. He begins at Dean's well- worn feet, massaging their souls. He kisses each toe before nibbling his way up each of his lover's legs. His hands kneading and rubbing as he goes. He reaches his lovers cock and lays little kisses on it before taking it in his mouth. Soon after that they relocate to the bed.

He enjoys this new type of worship.

Love-

Dean wasn't the type of person to say 'I Love You'. It had never ended well for him before. Cas understood that this was how Dean was. A lesser man might have tried to change him but, Cas knew he had to accept him to keep him so he let it go. He had to make do with the glances and caring words hidden in sarcastic comments in front of his brother. In private there are intimate touches used to convey what Dean cannot say. It's not a perfect system but, it's all they have until Dean thinks Castiel is dead. Thinking that Castiel is gone nearly causes Dean to break. When he reappears Dean feels his heart soar. That night he drags Castiel to a motel room. There he kisses every bit of Castiel all the while whisper against the skin " I love you."

A/N: There you go folks. Please read and review. M, N, and O up tomorrow. Until then : )


	5. M, N, and O

A/N: 3 days until my b-day! Thanks to all my reviewers so far. Here are M, N, and O. Enjoy!

Morning-

"Dean get up" Sam yells. He's tried everything: shaking Dean, making threats, yelling in his ear, opening the curtains, dumping cold water on him, pulling the blankets of his bother, dumping the entire mattress onto the floor, pouring freezing water with ice in it on his brother. Nothing. Dean was a light sleeper there was no way he was still asleep but, he did a good impression. Dean just didn't want to go to their meeting with Missouri but, as long as Dean continued to fake it there was no way to get him to the car. Sam was at the end of his rope.

"Why have you not left yet?" Castiel said from behind him.

"Dean won't get up" Sam complained.

"I will handle it" Castiel tells him. "Wait in the car." His voice leaves no room for arguments. Sam just shrugs and walks out.

Castiel waits until Sam is gone and then walks quietly over to the bed. With precision motions he leans down and removes Dean's pants. He kneels, quickly taking the hunter's penis in his mouth. He takes Dean deeply several times. The hunter is soon wreathing on the bed. Without warning Cas stops and sits up.

"What the fuck Cas?!" Dean sits up yelling.

"You are awake. Now you can arrive at your meeting on time. Now go get in the car with your brother." Cas says calmly. Dean's face is defiant.

"Why should I?" he asks.

"If you behave at your meeting, I will finish what I started when you return" Cas promises. That nearly has Dean running out the door. Castiel has to remind him to put his pants back on.

Nightmares-

Months after Castiel saved Dean from hell, the hunter is still suffering from nightmares, memories really, of his time in the pit. It is almost physically painful for Castiel to watch. He tries everything he can to help relieve his lovers suffering.

The first thing he tried was entering Dean's mind and using his powers to change the dreams into something more pleasant. That works for awhile but, is only a temporary solution. Too much messing around in the hunters or any slips while Catiel is in there could cause the hunter harm, anything from minor memory loss to permanent brain death. It isn't worth the risk.

Next, he tries nearly two dozen different types of herbal teas he purchases from a holy man in Tibet. Dean complains and makes faces when Castiel offers them to him but, with a little bit a bribery he drains the whole cup. They have no effect.

He even tries an invention known as a dream catcher. He hides them in various places around Dean's bed where Dean won't notice them. He knows Dean would disapprove. He's already exasperated enough without starting a fight with his lover. It doesn't really matter because they don't work.

He's at his wits end. Once again he's standing by his lover's bed watching the man being consumed by nightmares. He tries to think of something else to try but, nothing comes to mind.

Instinctively, barely aware of what he's doing, he crawls into bed next to his lover. He wraps his limb around Dean and pulls him to his chest. Dean tenses at first but, relaxes as Castiel's hand begins to trace slowly up and down him lover's body.  
"I'm here. You're safe" he whispers into Dean's neck punctuating the sentiment with kisses. Dean relaxes and the rest of the night is nightmare free.

Oops-

"Don't touch anything" Castiel commands. The words are barely out of his mouth before he hears a crash. Too late.

"Oops" he hears Dean say as pink smoke begins to fill the room. This was a really bad idea. Cas doesn't know why he and Dean are hunting witches for the third time this week, without Sam in some back water town that is described best as a stereotypical small town in the middle of nowhere. Honestly he isn't even sure where Sam is right now.

The smoke begins to clear and Castiel catches sight of Dean… or at least what used to be Dean. Dean has been transformed into a large breasted pregnant girl. Oh no. And for some unexplainable reason she's naked.

"Cas" he…she…whatever said as she approaches him, wrapping her arms around him as much as possible. Her large pregnant belly causes a bit of a problem. "Cas" she says again. This time it's practically a moan. She starts rubbing against him like a dog in heat. Oh no. She's horny too.

"Fuck me Cas please." Cas tries to protest. "Cas you have to," she continues. "It's the only way to change me back into a man. Plus, if you don't I die." Cas makes a dash for the door, trying to escape.

He catches a glance at the label on the potion that Dean dropped before the horny hunter tackles him. Cliché potion. Oh Dear God.

A/N: There you go folks. Please read and review. P, Q, and R up tomorrow. Real life might start kicking my ass so please be patient if anything is late. Thanks. Until then : )


	6. P, Q, and R

A/N: Sorry this is so late. Crazy day. Anyway, here's P, Q and R. Enjoy!  
Present- 

Dean was still wired from their last hunt. Stupid zombies. They'd thought it would only be a few but, turned out to be nearly a hundred. The Winchesters had stood back to back just blowing the stupid mother fuckers way before they got too close. It required near perfect concentration and teamwork but, the Winchester were that good. He was still full of energy, all of his senses working overtime.

"Dude, I'm going to drop the gear then, go for a run. I need to go get rid of this extra energy," Dean told his brother as they pulled up outside the hotel room.

"Yeah sure, I'll be in a minute," Sam tells him.

"Whatever" Dean snorts pushing the door opened. The sight inside the room makes his drop his bags in shock.

There on the bed spread eagle is Castiel. His arms and legs are tied to the bedpost with long red ribbons. He's naked except for a few strategically placed bows. Dean's fingers are itching to unwrap them. On Castiel's chest, written in icing are the words "Happy Birthday, Dean". Castiel's face is set into a huge grin as he watches Dean stare at him.

Dean glances out the door. Sam is now sitting in the driver's seat of the car. He waves a Dean in a vague 'have fun' gesture and drives off.

Dean's eyes once again took in Castiel's on display body.

'This is going to be a fun way to burn energy.'

Quarrel- 

"No fucking way" Dean stated his voice acidic.

"Dean" Castiel tries to placate but, Dean cuts him off.

"No. You are not going to go face off against Zachariah's angels all by yourself. Not going to happen."

"Dean, the angels are close to obtaining an object that will allow them to track you despite my safeguards," Castiel explains calmly. "It would only be a matter of time until they torture you into agreeing to be Michael's vessel. I cannot let that happen.

"And I'm not just going to sit around while you go off on some suicide mission," Dean argued. "They will kill you. They have once already."

"It is out of your hands, Dean" Castiel informed the hunter calmly. "I have placed wards around the entire town. They will keep the angels from entering and you from leaving."

"Son of a…" Dean interrupted. Castiel continued as if Dean hadn't spoken.

"I have to leave soon if I am to detain Zachariah. I will try to return before sunset. If I am not back within 24 hours it probably means that I have failed. In that instance you should be prepared to run when the wards fall 3 days from now."

"You self-righteous bastard, how dare you make this choice for me. I'm not going to hide like a scared little kid while you go play martyr," Dean ranted.

"I have to go now" Castiel tried to state calmly but, someone who knew the angel would have noticed the cracks in his mask.

"Don't you dare you mother fucking…" but Castiel is already gone.

***

It's nearly midnight when Castiel returns to the motel room where he left Dean. He's tired and his clothes are in disarray but, he is successful. He uses his angel powers to appear in the room.

"Dean, I was successful," he turns to face the elder Winchester brother with a smile on his face but, there is no one else in the room. Immediately panic sets in. When he checks the wards he finds them intact. No one has passed through them since he put them up. He takes a deep, and truly unnecessary, breath to clam himself. Dean was not taken. He must have left willingly. He's somewhere in town. Castiel decides to wait here for the hunters return.

Castiel waits nearly three hours until the hunter returns. Dean stumbles in uncoordinated and smelling strongly of alcohol. It is evident even to Cas that the man is drunk.

"Cas!" he yells when he sees the other angel. He stumbles toward him and Castiel ends up with a lap full of hunter. "I missed you," Dean declares a bit too loudly.

Castiel sighs. He's not really familiar with this situation but, has observed enough to know that the best thing to do is put Dean to bed and let him sleep it off.

He awkwardly navigates Dean to the bed. Dean babbles unintelligibly the whole way. He tries to help but ends up making it harder. When they reach the bed, Dean collapses in a heap and he's asleep instantly. Castiel stares at the hunter wondering what brought this drinking binge on. He just shrugs, realizing that he'll never understand humans. He turns and is about to disappear when he hears a half asleep voice come from the bed.

"Cas are you leaving?" Dean asks, he sounds distressed.

"I could stay if you'd like, Dean" the angel responds.

"That'd be nice," Dean comments wearing a dopy drunk smile. He moves over in the bed to make room for Cas to sit. "I don't like it when you leave. I was really sad last time."

"You mean this morning?" Castiel asks.

"No, although that wasn't cool either, ditching me like that. I mean after the archangel. You left. I was sad. I missed you. Then, you came back. I'm glad you came back. Too many people leave. I don't want you to leave too." Castiel's metaphorical heart hurts for the hunter. He's witnessing one of the hunter's unguarded moments. He probably wouldn't even have let him see if it weren't for the alcohol.

"I'll do everything within my power to stay with you," Catiel tells him. In response Dean leans over and captures the angel's lips with his own.

"Good" this time he truly falls asleep.

Really:

Dean had a tendency to doubts what Cas told him.

"I'm an angel of the lord."  
"Really? I don't see any fluffy wings."

"I saved you because God has a plan for you."  
"Really? What makes me so special?"

"Good things do happen."  
"Really? Not in my experience."

"I will find God."  
"Really? I hear he's on a tortilla in New Mexico."

"I love you."  
That Dean believed.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. The quotes in R are paraphrased not exact. Sorry. More up tomorrow. Real life might start kicking my ass so please be patient if anything is late. Thanks. Until then : )


	7. S, T, U, and V

A/N: My birthday is in an hour! I'm almost 20. Here are parts here's S, T, U, and V. Enjoy!

Surprise- 

Sam was tired. He'd driven 12 hours to meet up with Dean after working separate hunts. He was cold, tired and just wanted to sleep. He finds the motel room that Dean had booked. The door is unlocked. He pushes it open.

"Man, next time you," he starts to complain. He trails of in shock once he gets a look at the inside of the room. 'There could be worse surprises', Sam will think later. The room could have been destroyed or covered in blood. The room could be filled with demons or angels or some other type of monster. It could have been worse. At the time though it was the absolute last thing he wanted to see.

There on the bed closest to the door was Dean. That wasn't what the surprising part. The surprising part was that his brother was buried balls deep in Castiel's ass. Dean didn't even seem to notice Sam's presence. He just kept thrusting into the wreathing angel like this was all normal.

"A…a…a" Sam tries to form a sentence but he seems to lost the ability to speak.

"Close the door, man. You're letting the cold air in." Dean says to him without even looking up.

"What are you doing?!" Sam is finally able to yell. Dean just laughs.

"I knew you were a prude, Sammy" Dean says in between thrusts. "But even you should be able to tell what I'm doing."

Sam opens and closes his mouth several times trying to find a response but, he only ends up looking like a fish. He turns and flees from the room slamming the door as he leaves. Dean chuckles.

"Dean," Cas tries to sound stern but, it's hard when Dean is hitting his prostate with every thrust. The angel's skin is slightly pink. Dean isn't sure if it's from embarrassment or pleasure, probably a bit of each.

"Hey this is your fault," Dean tells him. 'You're the one who said we should let Sam know about our relationship."

Think - 

"How soon should we be expecting it to rain toads?" Sam asks him only half joking.

"Any amphibious precipitation would be unlikely," Castiel responds

"_God you look hot today."_

"Any unusual precipitation would be localized and relatively harmless," Castiel continued after a pause.

"_You don't even know how much that look you get when you explain things turns me on. It makes you look like a professor. Professor Castiel, apocalypse 101. I'd take that class. Stay after for extra help. Let you take me over the desk. Or maybe I'll suck you off from under it." _

Castiel is trying to have a serious discussion with Sam about revelations but, Dean kept distracting him. Sam didn't notice. That's because to any outside observer Dean seemed to be working quietly on cleaning the guns. He was but, problem was he was what he was thinking. That wouldn't be a problem for a normal person but, about a month ago they had discovered that Castiel could hear Dean's thoughts. Now at the most inopportune moment Dean would fill Castiel's head with dirty talk. It was most inconvenient.

"Cas!" Sam said loudly returning Dean's focus from the dirty picture Dean was painting for him. "What about raining blood."

"That is very unlikely," Castiel said dismissively. Dean was still talking in his head about what he wanted to do to professor Cas. "Excuse me," Castiel said to Sam before he could ask another question. "I have an task to complete and I need your brother's help." Castiel led Dean away from the guns and to a quiet place where they could reenact some of Dean's fantasies.

Underwear- 

Dean is sitting up against the headboard, watching as his angelic boyfriend treats him to a strip tease. It had taken some convincing and Cas was far from a professional but, it was still very hot. When Cas reached his underwear Dean gets a surprise.

"Stop" Castiel obeyed. Dean could barely contain his laughter. "You have heart boxers." Dean has lost the fight to contain his laughter.

"Yes," Castiel says obviously offended. "I did not choose them but, I enjoy them."

"I'm sorry," Dean says realizing he upset his lover." They look very good on you." His smirk becomes mischievous. "You know where they'd look better?" Cas shakes his head. "On the floor."

Vacation- 

After the apocalypse is finally averted Dean and Cas decided to go on vacation, just the two of them. Dean wants to go somewhere warm but, doesn't want to fly so they decide to go to Florida. Castiel handles the room reservations. He decides that, after a lifetime of staying in hotels that a best can be described as crappy, his lover deserves something better. He books a room in a five star hotel with a view of the beach. Dean doesn't know how he gets the money.

It's warm enough that they spend almost the entire trip naked. Once, Cas even forgets to put pants on when they opened the door for room service. The girl seemed a bit surprised although strangely not upset. Interestingly, she seems to handle the rest of the room service deliveries for the entire trip.

Castiel enjoys scheduling things for them to do such as surf lessons and scuba diving. Dean enjoys making them miss their plans in favor of staying in their room and doing things that are more fun.

A/N: They might have mentioned it raining frogs already at one point in the show. I can't remember. I'm going to leave it. I like that line. Anyway, please review. Final part tomorrow. Until then :)


	8. W, X, Y, and Z

A/N: I had a very fun birthday (still is for an hour and a half)! I got Supernatural season 4! yay! This is the last one. *tear* Enjoy!

Wait-

Castiel is tired of waiting. He knows that Dean is attracted to him. Castiel has observed humans for nearly the entire time they have walked the earth, he's seen Dean's behavior is countless other members of his species. Dean spends a lot of time staring at him but, only when he thinks Castiel will not see. Castiel is sure that this is referred to as "checking him out". He's also seen into the hunter's dreams. They confirmed what he already suspected.

He knows that Dean wants him but, refuses to act on it. It's frustrating. One day he finally runs out of patience.

Dean is alone in the motel room. Castiel doesn't know where Sam is but this presents the perfect opportunity. He appears beside Dean who is sitting on his bed watching TV.

"Dude Cas, give a little warning. You almost…" Dean begins but, is cut off when the angel kisses him. "What?" he asks when they separate.

"I know you want this. So do I. I am tired of waiting." He pulls Dean into another kiss. This time Dean returns the kiss enthusiastically.

X-Ray- 

When Dean showed Sam the x-rays of their ribs there was something that Dean didn't tell him. It wasn't anything that Sam should be worried about. It was only on his x-ray after all. It wasn't really a secret as much as not any of Sam's business. It was something private, something just for Dean.

On Dean's x-rays in addition to the spell there was an extra message.

It read 'I love you."

Yell-

Castiel had been nearly silent as Dean stretched him. The only sounds had been the occasional quiet moan or hiss of breath as he became accustomed to the new sensations. Once he pushed his cock in though, Castiel became very noisy. The first thrust was met with loud moan. Dean was pleased by the change in his normally clam lover.

"Dean!" Castiel shouts as Dean continue to thrust into him. "Dean! Oh!" Castiel yells some things that Dean doesn't quite understand. He thinks that some of what Castiel is yelling is Latin. The rest is probably languages that are even older that, possibly Aramaic. "Dean! I am close!"

The words become incoherent shouts as Castiel cums. Dean comes as well, much more quietly. He collapses next to his lover.

"I didn't know you were such a screamer Cas," Dean tells him jokingly.

"Only for you Dean," Castiel responds with a smile. Suddenly someone is pounding on the wall that separates there room from another.

"Oops. I think we woke Sammy up" Dean laughs.

Zachariah-

Dean hated Zachariah. He should have known what a bastard the angel was from the beginning. The first time they'd meet. The first thing he'd meet Zach had been after the angel had been fucking around inside his head just to prove a point.

Even before they'd meet Zach had been trying to keep Cas and Dean from getting together. He'd reprimanded Cas about his relationship and even demoted him in the hopes that the embarrassment would keep Cas in line. It hadn't worked so Zach had turned to more insidious means. He'd taken Cas away and tortured him until he was a good little soldier again. Still Castiel had found his way back to Dean. Then Zachariah had make Castiel's life into a living hell. He'd forced Catiel from his home, hunting his across the planet.

Still they'd persevered. They'd managed to defeat Lucifer. More importantly they were together. Cas and Dean loved each other. Even the entire garrison of angels hadn't been able to tear them apart.

Dean pulled Castiel into a deep kiss as the other angels disappeared from the face of the earth. Zachariah glared at them as he vanished but, there was nothing else he could do about the sight before him. They'd beaten him and he couldn't do a thing about it.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to everyone who already reviewed. This is the end for now. This isn't the last you'll see of me. I've got a multi-chapter story in the works that I hope to start posting by December. I might do a few more short things between now and then. Until next time : )


End file.
